guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Durmand
Stories "The additional stories can only be earned once for each account." - Are the regular stories once per account / once per character also? If not, why the limit on the additional? -- Peej 02:07, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :regular stories are per character i believe. i'm wondering the same thing as well especially when the weapons are customised, doesn't make sense to me. Caasig 03:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::The limit on additional stories is probably to reduce the speed on farming for cash and books. --The Deathmonger 16:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::I did Turai Ossa's mission a second time, with 0 discoveries, with the same character and was able to authorize my second book and get a second weapon. So if there is a limit, it is probably only for the "discovery" stories. -- Peej 15:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Mission observations Apart from requirement to even have access to the missions: * Level - lower than level 20 appears to be okay. I was level 19, so any lower folks should chime in here. I'd guess the level is not important, similar to special events tournaments. * Party - Oddly, you have to kick all your henchmen and heroes. One might expect the software to do this for you automatically. * Weapon - You must equip the weapon given to you by Durmand. BTW, they're not bad weapons, and can be given to your heroes. You can generate multiples, if you so desire, just as with bonus items. * Books - It appears they can be generated as many times as you like, but they are customized. The reason I say this, is that you can safely dispose of a generated book, if you don't want to tote it around. * Deaths - Death count does not currently increase. Good news for survivors who want to get some action. As always, these are For Now since we can't predict what the next update will do. 151.213.180.216 03:37, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I wonder if you gain any EXP from either foes or the missions themselves? With the no death count, combined with the any level gets in clause, Survivor title seems like it would be easy to obtain in this manner. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Most likely same system as all the other arenas and events of the type; energy and health and armor are reset, so Fortitude, Insightful, and Defense mods have no effect. Stuff like Furious or HCT/HSR might work though, Zealous or Vampiric could work as well. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::No XP, and also no loot *sigh*. The Level 20 I sent in later was only a few points away from the next skill point - no XP bar movement. I agree, it would have been great for the survivor, esp. if they had introduced the Durmand NPC in Pre-Searing. Imagine the Legendary Defender of Ascalon AND Legendary Survivor titles together. ::Frankly, I think after showing my dedication by even having this bonus, I should be able to go in with a pre avatar. My guess, though, is that they simply reused the tournament event programming code, like Snowball Fights. 151.213.180.216 07:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::The bonus already is the reward for your "dedication"... -- Peej 12:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Really? Cause I bought every pre-order and everygame and got nothing :/ :::::Yes. The "dedication" in this case is using their online store when they asked, which means they didn't have to produce or ship a retail box. Your "reward" for buying the games was the games, and the pre-orders had their own bonuses. -- Peej 18:25, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I wonder if modding the items required for those missions will have an effect while playing them Witchblade 11:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :You should try adding an Of Deathbane to Turai's Sword. Can you say 100 damage+ per hit? --Curse You 16:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Turai already hits 150s with Dragon Slash+FGJ, and with For Elona! He can wipe out a guy easy. Palawa isn't even a challenge.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:20, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::I meant 100+ damage with just normal attacks. Of course you hit for more when using an attack skill, that's kind of the point. --Curse You 05:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Rit I would like to know why he's a rit --Blue.rellik 04:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :What other profession cares so much about people that died a long time ago? (spirits, ashes, etc.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::An undertaker? --Blue.rellik 05:50, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Um, maybe some kind of historian? The Madgod 09:38, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Precisely.. these aren't professions on guild wars.. :\ 12:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Rewards Alright this plain sucks. They really need to mod the rewards. I mean we get Turai's Sword which is fricken awesome un-modded, which is understandable, but the rewards un-modded AND customized? You can't even give them to PvP characters cause of that! :Tormented and Destroyer weapons come unmodded as well, with the exception of the inscriptions they come with. And there's really no reason to give a PvE weapon to a PvP character... if they weren't customized, people would sell them like crazy, they'd end up being worth about 50g each, and everyone would have piles of them. The lack of mods is understandable, and really not a big deal... you save a lot of effort getting these instead of other max weapons, having to dig up the mods you want is an acceptable task IMO. If they had mods already, they would either need to be un-salvageable ("I've got two PvP characters, three PvE characters, and this guy's a mule dedicated to carrying all 500 inscriptions I salvaged off of those free weapons!). If they were un-salvageable, then I don't think many people would want to put any of their own mods on them, due to the fact that once they're on, they'll never be coming back... as they are currently, I believe you can still salvage mods off, just like with Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles (I'll have to test that myself to be sure). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Mods can be salvaged. However, there is the chance that it will be destroyed (as with any weapon), which isn't really that big a deal, considering how easy it is to get the weapons. --Curse You 00:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Oracle of the Mists? Anyone else think that Master Riyo looks like Suun, the Oracle of the Mists guy from Factions? :Yeah, it's probably just a reskin, cuz that's what half of guild wars is.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) good point